His Obsession
by rain-days
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have been friends for years. That comes to an aburt hault when Draco learns of Blaise's obession with Ginny Weasley. While Blaise is trying to win her, by any means needed, Draco is trying to protect her.
1. Walking

_Disclaimer: I'll only do it once... I do not own... Harry Potter._

_A.n: The chapters won't always be from Blaise's point of view... actually, i think, only a few of them will be... The rest will be from Draco's... Maybe even a few of Ginny's POV. But most Draco's._

* * *

The seventh year Slytherin walked down the corridors, his shaggy yet silky dark brown hair falling infront of his face, casting his eyes into shadows . His dark hazel eyes which had flecks of gold shifted from side to side as he strutted down the center of the main corridor, not bothering to step out of the way of others, but rather he had others step out of the way for him. To their scowls, he gave them a cold glare. To their muttered remarks, he gave a comeback in a low but clear voice directly to their faces.

This was Blaise Zabini. 'Understudy' of Draco Malfoy. If Draco Malfoy wasn't here, or even in a younger year, Blaise would no doubt be the prince of ice, the prince of Slytherin. The prince of all things 'bad'. He was the student that no one from another house wanted to cross. It wasn't a difficult thing to do- offend Blaise. He was very defensive, ready to snap you at any moment, and though everyone hated to admit it- quite a fine fighter. As they all witnessed, or heard about, Blaise had very much bruised up a Ravenclaw last week.

He took a deep breath in as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his golden wristwatch. It was ten to 1 in the after noon. The Slytherin quidditch team had practice in an hour. Blaise let the breath out slowly through his nostrils as he lifted his eyes to the large oak doors. He _had_ needed some fresh air all day. With his mind made up of what to do, Blaise pushed open the large oak doors. The sudden gust blew his Slytherin robe all out of order, and blew the hair away from his face.

Blaise walked down the stone steps onto the wet grounds. The surprizingly small amount of snow they got from the winter had began to melt, a few puddles were scattered across the grounds. He walked on the path, which had only a tiny amount of mud mixed in, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his open robe. Since it was the weekend, he wore normal clothes. Baggy pants, and a black turtleneck sweater which only caused his skin to look pale, and cause his hair and eyes to darken in shade.

Only a handful of other students were scattered across the ground. But a certain somebody caught his attention. A red-headed girl sat on a large stone. Her red hair looked soft and fell only a couple inches past her shoulder. Her eyes, which he could easily see where a chocolate brown, were focused on the pages of a book in her lap. Her skin was fair, a few freckles placed in the perfect places. She was only a few yards away from him.

He had known she had been going to Hogwarts for six years now... Always one year below him. She was a Weasley, but for the moment, the Slytherin wasn't concerned with it. Blaise tilted his head to the side slighty, carefully watching her. He wet his lips, trying to remember her name. He knew it was somethiny that began with a G... Gre- Gi- Ginny. Ginerva Weasley...

Blaise smirked to himself. He knew who he wanted as his new girlfriend... Miss Ginerva Weasley. Yes, she was aGryffindor but Blaise was sure that he could turn her around...

She lifted her eyes to him, and for a few moments they held eye contact. Blaise was gazing in a dreamlike way, the classic smirk on his lips. Ginny was staring at him with a questioning look. "What are you looking at" She asked suddenly.

Blaise said nothing , but glanced down to his watch again- 1:15. He'd go back inside, get ready for practice, and get a quick snack... He looked up to her and gave her a slight wave with his hand, then turned away. Blaise briskly made his way back to the castle, his Slytherin robe billowing behind him.

His mind was made up. Blaise Zabini wanted Ginny Weasley as his girlfriend... No matter what it took.


	2. An Unwanted Helping Hand

_A.n:No, Ginny isn't in Slytherin... That was just a mistake, I think I fixed it to say 'Yes she was a Gryffindor'... Not sure if i did though... But she's a Gryffindor._

* * *

Draco Malfoy licked his lips as stood in the center of the quidditch field, his broom tossed over his shoulder. He was pacing back and forth infront of his team, who all stood in a straight line, with their chins up, staring straight ahead. Like a sergent inspecting his troops. He gave them all hard stares as he continued to pace, trying to pick out the right words.

"The next match is against Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff! We better not lose the game, either or we'll be the laughing stalks of the school. Even by our fellow Slytherins." The Hufflepuff quidditch team were the underdogs this year. No one expecting that they'd have a chance. But the first match the Slytherins had was against Hufflepuff. Slytherin lost. But lucky for them, it was only the first match of the season. No one knew at that time the Hufflepuff was the worst team that year.

"Everyone keeps their eyes on what their suppose to be doing. The chasers" Draco's silver eyes looked to the two girls and boy on the left end of the line"Get the quaffle. Throw them through the hoops. The beaters" He looked to the two lean, tall, musclar guys next in line"Watch for the bludgers. If any of the members of the team get hit and fall off their brooms and are unable to play further... it'll be your heads... The keeper" Draco looked to Blaise who was staring straight ahead like the rest of the team, seeming focused on Draco's words"Watches the hoops...Now, being the captain and seeker, I have to watch for the snitch and I have to watch you all to make sure you're not fooling around. If I catch any of you fooling around, you will be replaced for a period of time."

He stopped walking and looked at all of them again. Draco nodded to himself then clapped his hands once"Alright... Let's practice." Draco set his broom on the grass and took his eyes off his team members as he opened the box of quidditch balls "Mount you're brooms." Draco clapped his hands once- the signal to kick off. He threw the bludgers up first, then released the snitch. He grabbed the quaffle and looked up to the waiting playes. With one arm, he threw the quaffle into the air, and at once everyone took off. Satisfied, Draco pickes up his own broom, getting ready to take off. That's when he saw one member not in the air. He was still standing there, staring straight ahead.

"Blaise." He breathed under his breath, a tad bit annoyed. "Blaise... What are you doing? Kick off." Draco watched him. If it weren't for his blinking, Draco would think Blaise had been petrified. "BLAISE!" Suddenly, Blaise snapped out of it and looked at Draco.

"Oh... Sorry." He grabbed his broom and mounted it, about to take off.

"What were you doing?"

"What?"

"Where you even listening at all? What were you so deeply thinking about?" He asked with a scowl. Yes, Blaise was his friend... But quidditch was quidditch. And during quidditch matches and practices, Draco was the captain of the team. The leader. Not a friend. He made that clear the first day to his team.

"Oh, nothing important... A girl."

Draco sighed and shook his head"Just kick off, Blaise. Go to the posts and just guard... Keep the girl, whoever she is, out of your mind for a while... until practice gets done. Only an hour. You can do that, can't you?"

Blaise shrugged and nodded then kicked off.

Draco cracked his neck, but a glint of gold caught his attention. In an instant he was after it.

* * *

Draco walked out of the boys' bathroom, and with a smirk walked up the corridor, and down a staircase. He wore dark jeans, and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His platinum blonde hair was now hanging loosely in his eyes. Malfoy was actually in a good mood. Yesterday's practice had gone well. He'd gotten in a few insults to Potter and Weasle. He had some fun scaring a few first years with Crabbe and Goyle (who were already in the great hall for dinner). And his group of fifth year groupies had crowded him, giving him loads of compliments. Groupies could do anyone good. All Draco had to do was wink at one before they melted into a puddle. They all were wrapped around his pinky. 

With his hands in his pockets, he let out a soft breath and turned a corridor. The smirk grew in size as he saw Ginny Weasley at the opposite side of the hallway, picking up papers off of the floor. Obviously someone had walked into her only seconds before. Well, as Draco figured, he could have a fun time, teasing her a bit.

Then something made him stop dead in his tracks. A boy with dark shaggy hair, and black tee-shirt was swooping down infront of her, helping her pick up her papers. This wasn't just any boy though. It was a Slytherin... It was Blaise... helping a gryffindor, a Weasley, the youngest Weasley.

In silent steps, he walked closer to them then stopped when he could hear their words.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I want to, Ginny." Blaise stated.

"But why?" Ginny's voice was unsure, as if this was just a trap of some sort. "And why did you call me Ginny and not Weasley or... Weasle?"

"Because your name is Ginny...And I'm helping you because I think your beautiful." He said in a clear, calm voice. Draco's eyes widened (along with Ginny's). Yes, Ginny had filled out during the summer and was beautiful. But it was bad enough to think it. It was even more awful to admit it out loud.

"What?" Ginny questioned.

"I said your beautiful. Beautiful to look at. I was watching you today at lunch...My name is Blaise in case you didn't know."

"You were _watching_ me? For how long?"

"I'm quite hungry for dinner... I spent all of the lunch period thinking about how beautiful you are." His tone was still clear and calm, yet something was disturbing about it.

Ginny slowly leaned back on her heels, away from Blaise. She quickly gathered her papers off of the floor, her hand darting forward, taking the rest of the papers out of his hands. "Well, uh...Tha" She stopped"I-I... I need to go." and with that, Ginny quickly turned away from Blaise, nearly running away.

Draco stayed back in the shadows, as he watched Blaise stand up, folding his hands behind his back. For a few moments, Blaise only stared in the direction then Ginny left in. A smile spread itself across his lips, and he began to walk away from the scene.

Draco Malfoy only stood there, in the shadows, thoughts and questions were filling his mind. Blaise had just helped Ginny Weasley. Not only that, but he also complimented her, telling her she was beautiful. Then he said it again, but the second time, his tone... something that was in his voice... Even for a Slytherin, the tone was disturbing, dark, clear...but yet at the same time it was empty.

He stepped out of the shadows, as he slowly began to walk again. Maybe the tone was just in his imanganation. Then why was it that Ginny was nearly running away from him? It was possible that Blaise was just feeling bored and was having fun with Ginny, as Draco planned to (though not using the type of words that Blaise used). Yes. This must be the case. Draco pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he decided that the only reason Blaise said the things he did was because he was having fun. He kept telling himself this, and for the most part was able to convince himself of it... Except, deep down, very deep down Draco knew by the tone in Blaise's voice and the look in his eyes that this wasn't the truth.

Deep down inside, Draco knew that Blaise wasn't only having fun... Blaise meant it. And though Draco didn't know it at the time, this would threaten more than their friendship.


	3. Reflection in the Mirror

_A.n- Not exactly my best writing... but what can you expect? Writer's block... But thought I'd add a chapter anyways._

* * *

"He's watching you."

Ginny's chocolate eyes glanced up from her work, but quickly returned to the parchment, the quill in her hand was swift. She had to finish this essay for Transfiguration. Ginny only had three hours to do so. She had, to the disappointed of her mother, inherited the habit to wait till the last moment to finish her homework from Fred, George, and Ron. "What? Who?" She hardly was paying attention to her Hufflepuff friend.

"A boy... He's watching you." She repeated in a low whisper, keeping her head down. Ginny glanced at her friend and saw that though her head was down, her eyes looked past Ginny's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Me? Maybe he doesn't notice he's watching me."

"No, Ginny." She said firmly, "He knows he's watching you. I can tell it in his eyes."

She felt goosebumps crawl up her arms even though she wore the Gryffindor school robe. "Who?"

"That boy. In Slytherin... Malfoy's friend... His name's Zabini I think."

Ginny shivered to herself but sat up a bit straighter, letting her quill drop down onto her paper. She had an urge to turn around, and look back at him. Ask him what he wanted from her. Ginny wanted to scream at him to stop watching her and to never again speak to her. It felt like she was being followed at times in the corridors, yet when she turned around she saw nobody. Maybe it was Blaise who was following her. "Let me see your mirror."

The girl fumbled in her bag then handed a small hand mirror to Ginny. She took it and held in a breath as she lifted it to an angle that she could see behind herself.

His dark eyes met hers in an instant and a small smirk crossed his lips. Ginny froze instantly, the breath stuck in her throat. He mouthed the words 'Hello, Ginny' in the mirror, his eyes locked onto hers in the reflection.

She dropped the mirror on the table then pushed it back to her friend. Ginny stared at her friend, lost in thought. Should she tell Ron, Harry, and, or Hermione about this? They'd think she couldn't handle it. That she couldn't take care of it. She was always too fragile in her brother's eyes. No. No, she wouldn't tell them. She could handle this herself... Right?

"I'm- I need some fresh air... I'll see you at dinner later tonight." Without another word, Ginny quickly left the silent room which only had a handful of students in it who were sitting in small groups.

Ginny was at the corner of the corridor when she heard the doors open to the room of which she had just left. It was Blaise, also walking at a swift pace. Ginny disappeared out of sight, around the corner before he could lay his eyes on her and broke into a run.

Why was she running? It was just a voice in her head telling her to do so, an instinct. But why was it an instinct? What did Blaise make her shiver every time he looked at her? Why did only hearing his name make Ginny slightly flinch? There was something unnerving about him, about that boy.

She continued to run, trying to put the furthest distance in between them. But suddenly, Ginny haulted. Or atleast _tried_ to halt. But before she could completley, fully stop, she collided with someone in black and green robes. She fell against the stone floor and only laid there, perfectly still, her eyes closed tightly.

"What are you doing?" His voice said in an amused drawl. Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy kneeling next to her. A smirk was on his lips. He put out his hand, offering it to her.

She glanced at his hand then back to his face. He rolled his gray-blue eyes. "No, Weasle... This isn't a trick..." He held his hand out for a second longer but then pulled it back and stood up, smoothing out his clothes. "Fine be that way...Just trying to help for once." Draco continued to stare down at her, "Oh... I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"Your on the floor, in front of me, lying on your back. You wouldn't take my hand to get up. I see what you want, what you desire." He said, a smirk on his lips, his eyes dancing in amusement.

She hastily stood up and pushed him away from her, "You're sick, Malfoy."

He leaned against the stone wall and shrugged, "What can I say? There isn't a cure for it... What were you doing on the floor?"

"Trying to get away from your freaky friend, then you walked into me."

"That fall must've given you a concussion. You're the one who into into me. Well, actually ran-"

"Tell Blaise to leave me alone."

At this Draco suddenly stopped and stared at her, "What?"

"Tell...Blaise...to...leave...me...alone."

"Why?"

"He's always there! Always around! I hate it!"

"Oh? You're scared of Blaise?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow. Yes his tone was mocking, but it held an honest question deep down below the surface. WAY below the surface.

"Tell him to leave me alone." And with that, Ginny pushed past him, walking away. Draco watched her go then sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He continued on with his walking.

Why did he care about Blaise's obsession with Ginny Weasley? It wasn't like he liked her or anything of the sort. He was sure of that. Sort of. Not entirely. No. Alright, he wasn't at all sure if he liked Ginny or not. But rules are rules. The rules are this: No Malfoy can ever like a Weasley. Draco was sure that this was vise-versa in her family also.

"Blaise!" He shouted suddenly, seeing him walk past. He jogged to catch up with his friend, falling into step with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone..."

"Oh..." Draco nodded and watched his friend. Was he seriously a threat? No, no he didn't look like it. "Why don't we go back to the common room? I've got a few quidditch plans... I want a second opinion on them though."

"Alright."

Draco smiled and nodded to himself. No. There wasn't anything he had to worry about. Draco had never seen Blaise act violent to anyone. But, he made a mental note to ask Blaise's ex-girlfriend on the issue. Never hurt to know... right?

* * *

_Next chapter: Draco talks to Blaise's ex and finds out__things he didn't want to know._


	4. Temper Trantrum

_A.N: Sorry it took so long for an update... I was on vacation last week for the entire week (and half the week before) and now have been trying to catch up on homework._

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat near the dark lake. He tossed in a smooth stone and it broke the calmness, casting ripples into every direction. Why did she plague his thoughts? Why? Damn that Ginny Weasley. "Damn her to hell." He breathed darkly. Draco truly did not wish for Ginny Weasley to go to Hell but at the moment... He was sick of her. She was beautiful yet she began to make Draco doubt one of his oldest friend. His friend he had knew long before school started. They had been childhood chums.

Now she wrecked that. She ruined it with accusing Blaise to be a 'freak'. Why would Blaise stalk her? What did he want out of it? True enough her blood was pure, but her life was mixed and dirtied. She could freely talk to muggles that had no belief in magic, no belief in the power that could be possessed. She could openly talk to mudbloods. Mudbloods that thought they were pure blood.

Why was he thinking about her? Why was he thinking about Blaise sneaking up behind Ginny? The fear in her chocolate eyes? Her silky soft red hair... Shaking the thoughts from his head, Draco peered into the lake. Into the dark depth. Why would she not leave his thoughts alone? That hag.

"Hello, Draco dear. What do you need?"

Draco looked over his shoulder to see the blonde Pansy Parkinson standing behind him. She put her fingers through her hair, gazing across the lake. Her eyes fell back down to him. "You look like a wreck, Draco. I suggest you should get a good rest. Maybe a sleeping draught over the weekend?"

"No." He said this suddenly. The idea was appealing yet he didn't want to be asleep for the whole weekend, leaving Blaise to do as he pleased. Why was Draco suspicious of his friend?

"Oh, Okay..." She sat down beside him and pulled her knees to her chest, watching him carefully, "What's the problem?"

"I needed to ask you something... about Blaise."

"You're his closest friend. You should know."

"Well... it's about you being his girlfriend."

"Ex." She corrected him quickly, "Ex-girlfriend."

"Right... When you two were dating... Did he do anything strange?"

Pansy's eyes flickered to the lake then back to him questioningly, "Why do you want to know? It's all in the past."

"So there was something strange." Seeing that she looked away from him, her mouth tightly closed Draco let out a soft sigh, "Please, Pansy. It's important."

"Fine." She said with a roll of her eyes. "If you must know, for whatever reason, he was strange. He always wanted to be around me, he'd always buy me things. It was nice at first... Then annoying. I never had my own space. It was like I couldn't breathe."

"That's all?"

"I told Blaise I needed some room and... he had a temper tantrum."

Draco stared at her, "'Temper tantrum' as in... what? Like what little kids do?"

"Scream, cry, kick their feet, pound their fists on the floor?"

"Yes."

"He screamed at me, looked like he was going to cry, kicked random objects around the room..."

Draco could stop now. He could stop and not have to find out the rest. He wanted to. But he also wanted to know about Blaise, so he ventured forth "And the pounding on the floor?"

She scoffed. "On me." Pansy mumbled.

"WHAT?" He demanded suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his hands.

"Gave me a few smacks, hits and-" She stopped Draco from standing up, "Please don't tell him I told you. Don't even bring the matter up. If you do I swear I will kill you."

He stared at her, "He'd beat on you! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want you to over-react-"

"Over-react?"

She closed her eyes, "You wouldn't been able to handle it Draco... Besides that was months ago. It's all in the past...Maybe he's changed." Pansy let go of his shoulders as she looked back to the lake.

Draco sank back down to the ground as he looked at the lake. Rain was beginning to sprinkle.

"Promise me you won't mention a word..." She said softly but Draco's gaze was still on the lake, silently. "Promise me..."

He sighed and his blue-silver eyes looked back to his friend, "I promise."

They sat together, silently, avoiding each other's eyes. Draco closed his eyes as thoughts ran through his head. Draco had seen Pansy one early morning, before she had a chance to put on make-up. There was a bruise on her face. Pansy had made up some lie about it, but it happened more times after that. Why he couldn't piece things together he didn't know. Maybe it was because he didn't want to know the truth. Like Pansy said, he'd probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

Is that what Blaise now meant to do to Ginny? No matter how much Draco could deny it, it now seemed clear that Blaise was obsessed with Ginny Weasley. He'd mutter her name at night in his sleep. In potion's class one day, he had seen 'GW' carved into his lower arm.

Draco looked up to the gray sky. If Blaise could easily cut his arm, putting someone's initials in it... What could he do to someone else if he was in a fit of anger? Maybe this anger would be caused by being denied a date. Had Blaise always been this way? He had seemed normal enough...

What did Blaise want with Ginny?

So while Draco Malfoy tried to organize his thoughts and questions, and maybe think of answers, his dear friend Blaise was also busy. He had just decided that he would not be able to live his life without Ginny Weasley in it with him.

And he'd do _anything_ to have her to hold.


	5. Jealousy

Blaise sat patiently at a table in a corridor. He sat across from a sixth year Slytherin, playing a game of wizard's chess. Blaise brushed his hair from his eyes and commanded the knight to move. The night knocked a pawn off of the board, and Blaise smirked at the sixth year who grumbled something under his breath. His eyes looked down to his golden watch and his eyes flickered up the corridor.

The sixth year looked over his shoulder, to see what Blaise was looking at. "I don't see anything."

"No. Not yet."

"What are we waiting for?"

"_We _are not waiting for anything. _I_ am waiting for a girl."

"Are you suppose to be meeting her here or something?"

"Or something." Blaise sat with emotion in his voice. Where was she? He knew Ginny should be walking down this corridor. She usually walked this way to get to the library, that he knew for sure from his own investigating. He just wanted a glance. He just wanted to see her.

"Ha. Just got your knight." The boy said, his attention back on the game.

Blaise looked back to the board and smirked to himself, after moving a piece the 'muggle' way, he lifted his eyes to the boy, "Check mate."

The boy scowled "It's just luck."

"Luck? Or talent?" Without another word, Blaise left him, walking down the corridor. And sure enough, he was right. Ginny Weasley was walking down the corridor, her leather bag over her shoulders. She stopped seeing Blaise. For a brief moment they held eachother's gaze and then Ginny turned away, leaving.

"Don't you have to go to the library?" Blaise called, walking in long strides after her.

"No." She said shortly, shaking her head.

Blaise ran to her side and smiled at her, then stepped in her path and Ginny stopped, looking up at him. "What do you want?"

"You. Your beautiful."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"What?"

"Thanks for the compliment but no thanks... I don't want you."

"Here." He handed her a rose, the color was such a deep red that it looked nearly black. "Here." He repeated, holding it out for her. Ginny slowly took it, but winced at grabbing it. Blaise's eyes fell to her hand and he saw that he finger tip was bleeding from a thorn. "Let me help you." Without waiting for a reply, he took her hand and took a small black cloth from his pocket, and held it over the cut. "I'm terribly sorry. I thought I had gotten all of the thorns out."

"It's alright, I can handle a little blood." She said, trying to pull her hand away but Blaise had a grip on it.

"Oh no, I insist."

"And I insist that you let go of me at this moment, you snake."

A dark look passed across his face but then he grinned. Blaise winked and flickered his tounge. Ginny pulled her hand from his and narrowed her eyes, "Leave me alone you freak." She pushed him back, causing him to trip on the back of his robe. He hit the ground and stared at Ginny. "Don't touch me again, talk to me, or even look at me again." She threw the rose on his chest.

She started to walk away and Blaise stood up, holding the rose "I can't do that, Ginerva Weasley." She glanced back at him but continued to walk. "I have to touch you, your skin is so soft, I love hearing your voice, and you're as beautiful as a goddess." She stopped walking, but didn't look at him, "Please forgive me, but I need you. You're the only girl here I could see myself with."

Blaise walked up behind her, "Ginny I can not but see you for who you are. You being a Weasley or a Gryffindor doesn't matter. Does it matter to you that I'm a Slytherin?"

"No." She said quietly. She turned to face him and Blaise offered her a smile.

"Then what is the problem? Why can you not at least give me a chance? A date? One date?"

"One date?" She asked, looking around uneasily.

"One date." Confirmed Blaise, holding out the flower for her. She took the rose and looked at him. Blaise smiled sweetly. Ginny gazed down to the petals of the rose and his sweet smile turned into a smirk.

wxw wxw wxw wxw wxw wxw wxw

Draco sat in the common room, finishing an essay for Charms class that was due tomorrow. He wanted nothing more than to pass out on his soft bed in the boys' dorm. With a yawn, Draco put a hand through his blonde hair as he watched the shadows from the fire dance on the wall. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see who it was, happy for a distraction. But seeing who it was, Draco narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth together. It took every ounce of strength Draco had to not stand up, throwing the thick Charms book at his head. But he promised Pansy...

"Hello, Draco." He said in a cheery voice.

"Hey, Blaise."

"How was your day?"

Draco blinked. He learned that one of his best friends had an anger management problem and was a psycho. "The same as every other day." He lied, "Nothing too exciting happened. What about you?"

"It was great." He said, sitting in the chair opposite of Draco.

"And why's that?"

"I asked Ginny out on a date." Draco felt his eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, his heart beating faster, his breathing stopped. He forced himself to try to keep his voice level.

"And?"

"And..." Blaise looked at the table but back to Draco with a smug look on his face, "She accepted."

Draco looked up in the ceiling, his hand clenching onto the quill tightly. "Oh."

"I know you think it's stupid, her being a Gryffindor and all, but oh-well. I think I'm going to finish up on some homework in the library. You want to come?"

"No... I think I'm just going to rest."

"Alright then." Blaise grabbed his bag and left the common room.

Watching him leave, Draco nodded to Blaise. As soon as the door closed behind him, Draco pressed his forehead in his hands in frustration. Why did she accept a date from him? Why didn't she know that Blaise was a psycho?

Why was Draco jealous?


	6. Her Guardian

_AN: Sorry for the wait. Been busy with prom coming up and stuff, and trying to get my grades up and stuff... Plus I had writer's block. But that's broken now._

Draco walked out of a book shop, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets of his jacket as he began his walk up the street. Why Blaise chose London to take Ginny to made sense, but also didn't. It made sense because most other students were in Hogsmeade this weekend, so he saved himself from not being seen with a Gryffindor. Not that Blaise cared... but Draco warned him that he'd most likely be outcasted from the other Slytherins.

Blaise often separated himself, but by his own choice. If he was completely ignored, he'd probably lose it. He tried to kill himself last summer, hadn't he? Over what Draco was unsure of. But now he was sure of something: Blaise was emotional and mental unstable, and could not be trusted alone with a girl. Especially if that girl did not have an interest in him, while he was undoubtly obsessed with her. So here Draco was, a faint guardian over the girl... Even if she was a Weasley.

The reason that bringing her here didn't makes sense was... Because this was a muggle street, with muggle shops. Everyone and everything was muggle. And Blaise, did not favor muggles one bit. Draco could put up with them, they weren't pretending to be witch or wizard after all. But Blaise, well if you were a muggle it'd be dangerous to meet him in an empty alley way. Blaise didn't show any signs of hatred though. His head was thrown back and even though he was halfway up the street, Draco could hear him laugh.

Swiping his tongue over his lips in confusion he looked to Ginny. She was not laughing, nor was she kicking and screaming to get away from him. She was just walking. So easily walking. Why was she walking with him when she should be walking with Draco?

He stopped on the street, why did he want to be with her? Someone bumped into him, making him lose his footing, taking him from his thoughts. Draco looked up and a scowl immeaditly crossed his face.

"Potter." He spat in disgust, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a city, Malfoy, open to anyone. The question is what are _you_ doing here?" He asked, staring Draco dead in the eye, a scold also on his face. "This is a muggle street you know, I thought you were higher."

"The business is none of yours, Potty. Why don't you just run along to your mother now?" For a moment, the scold on Harry's face stopped, his mouth slightly open and Draco smirked, "Right. I forgot. You don't have one, do you? Sorry."

Harry bared his teeth and pulled his fist back and Draco put a foot behind himself, readying to dodge it, then go in low, punching him in the stomach. Harry would double over and Draco could kick him to the ground, then kick him a few more times. Such a great plan. It was such a great plan that Draco didn't even realize that Harry wasn't hitting him. He instead was staring up the street, a confused glare in his eye. Draco followed his gaze and after the small crowd of girls passed, saw what Harry was so intently staring at.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Blaise and Ginny were kissing. On the lips. It was a closed-mouth kiss, but obvious that Blaise was trying to get it to be more, but Ginny kept turning her head away. His arms were wrapped around her waist, but her arms weren't around him, they hung loosely at her sides.

For the brief moment, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were standing side-by-side, not throwing insults at each other. They wore the same expression, and shared the same feelings of shock.

Ginny turned her head away from Blaise once more, but in their direction. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprize as she saw the two of them, mouths hung open. She looked at Draco for a moment, their eyes meeting. Draco stared back into her eyes and shook his head slightly as if in a 'stop it' way. She then glanced to Harry and put on a weak smile, giving a single shrug. Blaise also looked to see what she was looking at.

The four students, the two Slytherins and Gryffindors, stared at eachother in shock... Well maybe all except for Blaise who had a half-smirk, half-smile on his lips.

It seemed like it happened at once. Harry and Draco bolted for them, weaving in and out of the shoppers as Blaise began to run, nearly dragging Ginny behind him.

Draco could not hear the 'hey!'s or the 'Watch it, kid!'s that were being shouted at him. He could not see Harry on the opposite side of the street, running at the same speed he was, racing to get to Blaise and his ex-girlfriend.

All Draco could see was Ginny and Blaise, and all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. He had to get to Ginny.

He _needed_ to. He _wanted _to.


	7. Thoughts of Serpents

_Just to answer a couple questions- _

Draco's opinion on muggles: _Line from start of chapter- _'Draco could put up with them, they weren't pretending to be witch or wizard after all'_. So basically, Draco is okay with muggles but he hates muggle-borns, or as he call them 'mudbloods'._

Why would Blaise take Ginny to London: _Line from start of chapter- _'It made sense because most other students were in Hogsmeade this weekend, so he saved himself from not being seen with a Gryffindor.'_ Though Blaise doesn't care that she's a Gryffindor, Draco pointed out to him that he'd be outcasted from Slytherins, which Blaise most likely wouldn't be able to handle._

_AN: -Sigh- I've just realized that I'm turning Ginny into one of the kinds of girls I detest most. A Damsel in Distress. She seems too unknowing and giving in too easily. I think I'll change that in the next chapter..._

* * *

Ginny ran with Blaise. Well, she didn't want to. She tried to pull back, but he was holding her arm too tightly. He always seemed like a scrawny boy before, in the earlier years of school. He was a tad on the short side, and was thin. Then over the summer, that all had changed. A growth spurt, and muscles had taken place. His shoulders had gotten broader, along with his jaw line. Some days during school, he had let whisker grew on his cheeks. He was handsome, but a snake.

Not snake as in a Slytherin, but a snake as in... a snake. Snakes. Suddenly snakes slithered into her mind. Draco, a snake, but not the kind like Blaise. A snake in just simply a Slytherin. He wasn't really as horrible as everyone else made him out to be. At least to Ginny he wasn't. Come to think of it, Draco was actually slightly kind, but he hid it with teasing and sarcasm. For example, when Ginny was in her fifth year, three or four slytherin boys had swooped upon her, circling her, making whoops and cat-calling, calling her 'feisty red' and one had told her she could stop by his dorm at anytime.

That's when Draco came upon them. He knocked the one that had made the invitation to the ground, quite hard actually. Then shoved the others away, yelling at them, cursing them. They stared at him like he was crazy, but then Draco made it clear that she was 'his' and only 'his' to tease and because act like a jackass to. According to him, she was pretty much 'his property'. Draco then had laughed, and the others all joined in, nodding their heads. Then they left Draco and Ginny alone.

Ginny had not known of what to say to this. She was grateful for him coming to help, but hated him for calling her his property. She was no one's property. But maybe he only said that, not to offend Ginny, but to get the others to leave her alone... Maybe not all snakes are venomous.

Harry suddenly jumped into her mind. He was a parseltounge. He could talk to snakes, yet he could not have one conversation with Draco without throwing an insult, and them having a duel. His bright green eyes reminded her of the skin of a snake. He had rescued her from the lair of the basilisk, the Chamber of Secrets.

She had been entranced by Tom Riddle, who was a Slytherin when he went to school and also a parseltounge. Tom Riddle had actually been kind to her in their conversations through the diary. Caring and considerate. And though he tried to take all of her energy to again live, he never actually physically hurt her in anyway. He'd actually had a soft conversation with her as he was growing, and she was getting weaker. He made no nasty comments or threats then. She couldn't remember exactly what was said, but it wasn't anything terrible.

No... Not all snakes were bad. Just this one.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and memories as she was running over a grassy area with Blaise. Suddenly, puporsely, she fell. Blaise let go of her hand, and ran on for a few yards more, but notcing she wasn't there, quickly turned around and ran back for her.

"My ankle! It's sprained!" She cried in pain, through gritted teeth, "Or broken!"

Blaise opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. His eyes looked away from her, over her head. Ginny turned around to see what he was looking at. She gasped in surprise and ducked, covering her head as Harry jumped over her, knocking Blaise to the ground.

Ginny watched at Harry sat atop of Blaise. Harry's back blocked Blaise's face from view but Ginny watched as Harry raised his fist and aim it down before it too was blocked from view. Blaise was shouting swears as he knocked Harry off of him, now hitting him. Blaise's face was bloodied and filled with hatred.

Ginny watched in horror as Blaise continued hitting Harry. She slowly crawled to the left, so she could see what was going on. "Stop!" She shouted at Blaise, but he seemed unaware of her prescene. Ginny stumbled over to them, and pulled the collar of Blaise's shirt backwards, causing him to fall on the ground. He waved an arm back, pushing Ginny away from him. She tripped on her too long-legged pants but someone's arms were under hers, they caught her.

Looking over her shoulder she felt her heart jump into her throat and though Blaise and her ex-boyfriend were wrestling eachother around, she had butterflies in her stomach. She could even feel her breath quiver. His silver eyes met hers in a relieved way. "You're okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She breath, letting him still hold onto her. Since when did Draco care about catching her when she fall and if she was okay?

A smile flickered across his lips, but he tried to hide it as he looked to Blaise and Harry. Ginny also watched them, then called out "Harry!" as they were rolling on the ground, the other's blood on their hands and clothes. She tried to move for him, but Draco held her back.

"Let them settle it." He muttered into her ear. Draco had great loathing for the both of them. He hated Saint Potter, he always did ever since he first rejected Draco's offer on their first day of Hogwarts. Harry didn't even consider Draco's introductions to those he knew. He insulted them by answering in such a way so quickly. Now he too hated Blaise, for what he had done to Pansy and for kissing Ginny.

"Come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts." He breathed as he pulled Ginny quickly away from the scene.

Ginny took a last look back as a few people now turned their heads to watch. They easily slipped away from the slowly forming crowd. Thats when Ginny looked back to Draco who was walking at a very brisk place.

Her eyes fell down to her hand, which was in tightly in his. It wasn't a forceful way, but more of a leading, protecting way. A good way. They nearly jogged to the pub on the corner. The Leaky Cauldron.

She made a bold, daring move... Ginny softly squeezed his hand and to her utter delight, even though he did not look back to her, he returned it.

* * *

A.N: Well, they're holding hands... It's a start! Review! (please?)

_And also, about the damzel in distress thing. In the next chapter I'll change that, but I doubt I'll change it in the way you hope. You could be thinking 'What is wrong with you, Ginny!' or something like that... which is my goal now._


	8. A Matter of Thanks

_A.N- Sorry for the wait, been busy. And have had writer's block... And the weathers just starting to get warm... And school is almost done... _

_Sorry, I know this isn't really that long either. Not as long as I had hoped it would be... But just thought I'd add this chapter to the story anyways._

_Read on._

* * *

He pulled her into the pub. The smell of alcohol was strong, and the smoke suddenly hitting her eyes forced her to close them tightly. She swallowed hard as she stood in the middle of this place. Would she be recognized? Would he be recognized? There was no reason why they wouldn't be. Both were large, pure, wizarding families. The Malfoys and the Weasleys. He pulled on her hand again, and she allowed him to lead her.

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He sat at a small table, staring up at her expectantly. Ginny took the seat across from him, but said nothing, she only gawked. He looked behind then back at her questioningly, "What is it?"

"Ginny. Since when has my name changed from being a Weasle?" She asked him.

Draco's eyes looked from wall to wall. They were cut off from the few others in the tavern, but it was doubtful that they'd be listening to their conversation. They were all drunk. His eyes met hers and he shrugged, "We all have to grow up sometime, Ginerva. Simple name calling is not as amusing and satisfying as it once was." His tone was soft, calm, and serious.

She smiled. He wasn't so awful when she was alone with her. "Oh, I see, Draco." She said with a nod. They held each other's gaze but then quickly dropped it.

"Yeah..." He coughed in an uneasy way.

"So why are we here? Not back at the school?"

"We've got a bit of time to kill before going back. Might as well spend it here." Draco leaned back in his chair. He shrugged, "Blaise and I got permission from Snape to come to London, certain supplies you see. Atleast, that's the reason we used." Draco answered her unsaid question. "Blaise asked first, then when I heard I asked the following day."

"Oh." She said shortly, looking down to the table.

"Why is Potter here?"

Ginny heard the same tone in his voice that he had always used when saying Harry's name. Complete loathing and hate. She lifted her eyes back up to him. He had been in London for a meeting with Lupin in regards to the Order. She found out last week. Ginny shrugged, "I don't know." She lied.

He nodded slowly, but continued to watch her intently. "Don't I get a thanks?" He asked after a few seconds with a slight scold in his eyes.

"A thanks? For what?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Saving you from Blaise. Hate to think what would happen if I didn't help."

Ginny stared at him, then shook her head, an annoyed expression on her face. "You didn't help."

"I pulled you away."

"You lead me away from the fight. The fight between Blaise and Harry. Harry helped. He was there first."

Draco stared at her then a scowl flashed across his face, "What?"

"He came before you did."

"Well he was my best friend at one point. I just can't let that go and beat him to a bloody pulp, even though I wanted to."

Ginny stared at him then shook her head once more, "It doesn't matter. I didn't need your help. I didn't need Harry's either."

She was sick of people always helping her, as if she couldn't do anything for herself. Ginny was not a fragile little bird. She wasn't made of glass. God forbid anyone let her do anything by herself. "I can do things for myself."

Draco glared then looked down at the table. He wasn't serious about the thanks, but she seemed to get so worked up about why he didn't deserve one. You couldn't blame him for being a tad bit upset. "Well fine then, Weasley!" He said loudly, standing up, bumping the table as he did. Eyes turned to them. "Fine! I won't ever help again if that's the way it want it!"

Ginny stood up along with him, "Don't raise your voice to me, you twitchy ferret!" They held eye contact for another moment before she turned away from him, "I DON'T NEED HELP!" She yelled as she walked to the back room of the pub, surely to use the passage to go to Diagon Alley.

Draco stared after her, not sure of what to do.

He felt hands on his shoulders, and could smell the whiskey and rum on the breath of the man behind him.

"Don't worry, mate- let her cool off." He said, patting Draco's shoulder.

"Plenty o' fish in the sea!" Another drunk chimed in.

Draco glared. Who did they think they were? Trying to give him advice? Besides, it wasn't like Ginny was his girlfriend. Even if she was, it wasn't their business.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled taking a step forward and spinning around to face the man who put his hands on his shoulders. "SHUT-UP!" He yelled at all of them.

"Just shut-up! I don't want your pity! You've got no right to even be talking to me, you filthy drunks!" He yelled, walking towards the door out to the city of London.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the man that hand his hand on Draco's shoulder looked to the man that said that there were more fish in the sea. "Teenagers." He said with a laugh. The other drunk laughed as well, nodding in agreement, "Malfoys.."


	9. The Start of a Rivalry

"YOU WHAT?" Ron shouted at his sister, his face as red as his hair. A few students glanced at them, then quickly hurried on their way. Hermione, standing beside Ron, was watching Ginny with a look of mixed emotions on her face. Harry, was leaning against the corridor wall, his arms folded across his chest as he stared down at his shoes, lifting his eyes only a few times to see Ginny's face.

She rubbed her face with her hand, shaking her head. "What do you mean?" Ginny snapped at him, "You heard what Harry-" She shot him a glare, but he did not see for he was once again looking at his shoes, "said. I was in London with Blaise."

"Zabini!" He shouted, his voice starting to go hoarse. Ginny was thankful of that. She was sick of listening to him yell, but didn't want to upset him more by stalking off. Ginny nodded her head, then looked to Hermione for some sort of assistance with her brother.

Hermione seemed like the only person that could calm him down, besides Ginny or Harry. But at the current moment, Harry had told Ron about Ginny's date, and Ginny was being yelled at. That only left Hermione. Hermione pressed her lips together, and looked at Ginny with her somber chestnut eyes and only offered a helpless shrug. Ah-well. Hermione probably couldn't do anything at the moment anyways.

"Why were you in London with Blaise? Did you have permission to go to London...With BLAISE?" Though he was still yelling, it wasn't as loud as it was before. Like was stated before, his voice was hoarse from yelling.

"Blaise had permission. Blaise invited me."

"You accepted!" He leaned in closer to his sister and lowered his voice, "His parents–family, friends–Deatheaters! Then you left with the ferret! His family is full of supporters of you-know-who. They whole lot of them are Deatheaters! We are not! We do not associate with that scum! We are in the Order!"

"You three are in the Order. I am not. You, Ronald, said I wasn't old enough and mature enough to be in the Order!" She hissed back, "His name is the ferret. It's Draco Malfoy...And do not tell me who to and who not to associate with!" And with that said, Ginny turned her heel, walking away from them in long, brisk strides.

Harry watched Ginny walk away before he looked at Ron. He put a firm hand on his friends' shoulder, shaking him gently. Ron was gritting his teeth, watching Ginny leave them. "Thanks, mate." He muttered to Harry, "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Harry answered coolly.

"Honestly, you two!" Hermione snapped, his hands on her hips as she turned back to them.

They looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Huh?" Ron's confused voice answered.

"You can't expect her to do something just because you tell her to!"

"You're right!" Ron said, nodding feverishly. "We should find some type of spell or something like-"

Hermione's hand quickly met the side of Ron's head, "No, you idiot! You can't use a spell on your own sister! What I mean is you can't control her. She has to live her own life!"

"So what are we suppose to do?" Harry questioned with an eyebrow cocked, "Just let her be around guys like Malfoy and Zabini?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying let her be happy. She's been awful since the start of the year...Couldn't you see it in her eyes?" She asked in regard to their questioning faces, "It was like...She was missing something. Only recently has she seemed to be happy. Who knows? Maybe she likes to be around them."

"NO!" Ron yelled suddenly, as if that would make it untrue. "Don't say that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well I've got better things to do than argue with you two." She said simply before leaving them.

"Burying her face in a book and Head Girl duties... Real better." Ron muttered, turning back to face Harry. "Can't see what she sees in the two snakes. Why didn't you offer to take her to Hogsmeade or to walk with her or something? You told me you were going to earlier this week."

Harry nodded, "Things came up and I didn't get the time. Besides, I forgot about the meeting I had with Lupin."

Sighing, Ron looked to the direction Hermione left in, "Maybe she's right." He said in a pained voice, hating admitting it, "Ginny didn't really seem all there at the start of the year."

"Maybe that's because we broke up just a few weeks before school started." Harry said in a tone as an explanation. He didn't want to admit that Hermione had the possibility of being right.

Ron turned back to his friend and shrugged. They stood there next to each other in utter silent for a few moments before Harry spoke up, "C'mon... We still have to finish our potions essay."

* * *

Draco, his blonde hair hanging in front his eyes, strolled the corridors of Hogwarts for nothing in particular. Alright. So maybe there was a particular place he was going. Well, more to the point, a particular person he wanted to find. Yes, that person was Ginny Weasley.

He hadn't meant to get her upset by demanding an apology. Draco hadn't meant to sound demanding. He wanted to sound joking, but apparently, he didn't know how to have that tone. But when before had he been joking? He could threaten, talk with a growl, scoff, be harsh, command, brag, gloat, but joke? No. Joking was something he hardly, if ever, did.

So, he walked. His hands into his pockets, his head hung low. For once, Draco Malfoy wasn't strutting about as if he owned the place. He wasn't walking boldly, confidently, or with pride. He was just... he was longing for Ginny. For some reason he couldn't explain in words, he just wanted to be around her.

Holding her hand yesterday, while running to the Leaky Cauldron caused his chest to tightened, trapping his breath in his throat, heart to pump, stomach to feel like it was in knots. But in the good kind of knots. The kind that make you feel like you could either fall or fly at any moment.

Wait. Draco scolded himself, shaking his head from left to right, right to left. He hated the way he was thinking. He was making it out to be like he was in complete, utter love with this girl and would do anything for her. But... He would, wouldn't he? He'd give anything just to see her and for her not to be angry with him.

Draco would buy all his money could buy, or, if she wished it, burn it all, or toss it out of some window to the rest of the world. Draco would walk to the edge of the earth and jump off if it would please her. But who know where to find the edge of the earth at? A cliff would be much easier to walk to. Yet if she said 'edge of the world' he would gladly walk for days. If she wanted him to jump off a tower, trying to fly without a broom, he would.

He put hand through his hair as he stopped at a window and sat on the sill, resting his forehead against the glass.

Draco wondered how Blaise would react to him now. Draco had taken Ginny's hand, running with her, leaving Blaise in a brawl with Potter. He left his best-friend, since the age of four, in a fight with a Gryffindor, not offering any type of help. All he did was watch them for a moment, then jump to Ginny's side.

Surely Blaise would hate him with a passion now, right?

That question didn't have to be pondered for long. In only a moment, he heard his name being called.

"Draco Malfoy..." A voice said lowly, through gritted teeth.

Draco didn't have to look to see who it was, he already knew that it was Blaise. Even before he said anything, he could sense Blaise was turned the corner and was watching him. But a feeling, a warning feeling, made it's way through Draco's blood and he turned to look to Blaise.

He felt his eyes widen in shock, his mouth hung open slightly, the breath trapped in his lungs.

Blaise had his wand raised to Draco, standing in the dueling position. Slowly, Draco lifted himself from the sill of the window and moved to the center of the corridor. He put his hand into his own pocket, raising his wand, also standing in the duel position.

If Blaise wanted to duel, Draco would gladly do it. He had, in the past, hit Pansy and now he was too obsessed with Ginny for Draco's comfort.

Now, their friendship that lasted years was forgotten, and hatred for eachother was in their eyes.

It seemed to last a lifetime, the two of them standing there, their wands raised to eachother, glaring at eachother, their breathing already growing ragged in hatred. Then, all at once, the scene came into action.


	10. A Note Home

_AN- Computer Crash.Writer's Block. Been Busy. **Sorry!**_

_Also- when i said this story would be done by the release of the six book... I lied..._

* * *

"Expelliarmus!"

The words bounced off the walls, loud and clear. Draco watched Blaise's wand fly from his hand, then as he flung his whole body after it. Blaise's hands grabbed it, and he instantly jumped to his feet, spinning back to him, as he raised his wand.

His dark eyes held a look of fury in them. Draco had seen his friend angry before, throughout their whole friendship, but nothing at all like this. It caught Draco by utter surprise, even though he hated this boy standing infront of him. Maybe it was because he was in such surprise, he didn't react as quick as needed to Blaise's "Incendio!"

The bottom of Draco's robe erupted in flames. Hastily, he tore off his robe and whipped it down to the stone floor, and he continued to whip it down until the flames died. Without hesistation and without second thought, he shouted, "Stupefy!"

Blaise fell to the ground, stunned.

"Vassiwasi!" Blaise managed out, pointing at a large vase, then to Draco. The vase lifted and flew at Draco's head. His eyes widened and he threw himself down to the floor just. The vase hit the wall and it shattered into dozens of pieces, the pieces rained over Draco, cutting his skin.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco said again as he stood up. He smirked as he saw Blaise's wand fly away from him again. "Stupefy!" And again, Blaise fell to the ground. "Avis." Draco breathed softly and a flock of birds fly at Blaise, swooping around him. He stood there, wand still at the ready as Blaise started to swing his arms around, trying to hit the birds away from him. Draco pushed her hair back as he watched his old fried try to crawl away from the birds toward his wand.

"Accio wand!" Draco shouted quickly and he caught Blaise's wand in his free hand. He watched the birds fly at Blaise's face. A smirk worked it's ways to his lips again.

"Immobulus!" A voice shouted, and the birds around Blaise froze in mid-air. Draco turned around to see who the caster was. He turned to meet an angry looking Ginny.

"Ginny?" He asked with an eyebrow quirked, "What are you doing? Why are you helping him?" Draco demanded.

"I'm not helping him, Draco. I'm not just a prize to be won." She said through gritted teeth, watching Draco.

"No. Of course not... It' s just that-" He drop Blaise's wand, tossing it a few feet away behing him, not wanting Ginny to see that he also took Blaise's wand.

"Just what?"

He scowled, "He wants you, Ginny!"

"So?"

"He can't have you! You can't date him!"

"You don't control me, Malfoy!" She shouted at him.

"I like you! You can't date him!"

Ginny watched Draco, silent for a moment, but regained herself, "I'll date whoever I want to date."

Silence set in between them, and the tension was raised.

"And who do you want to date?" He asked in a softer voice. They stared at eachother in silence. Draco looked into Ginny's eyes, "Who do you want to date?" Ginny dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Potter?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Zabini?"

Again a mumbled, "No."

Draco felt his heart pounding harder. He ventured even further, "Me?"

This time no answer. "Ginny?"

She looked over his shoulder, "Where did Blaise go?"

Draco turned away and stared at the spot where he was at. "I don't know." He looked to where he had threw Blaise's wand, but that was also gone. Slowly, he turned back to Ginny. "What about me?" Draco asked again, taking a step closer. Ginny looked away from Draco. "I didn't mean it...to seem like you were some sort of prize. I just didn't want you to be with him."

"Mmm..."

"I didn't. I don't mean for you to get mad, Ginny... I just..." His voice faded as she looked back to him.

They stared at eachother for a few moments and Draco tilted his head to the side slightly, leaning in closer to her. Ginny leaned forward as well.

"Draco?" A voice called and he scowled and looked over his shoulder. There he saw who interuppted them. Pansy looked surprised.

"Oh, sorry..." She said quietly, asshe turned to leave her friend to what he was doing.

"No." Ginny said, calling Pansy back, "I have to go anyways." And before Draco could protest, Ginny left in a hurry.

Draco watched her go, as a weight as heavy as a canon settled in the pit of his stomach, pulling his heart down with it as well. He took a few steps after her, but she disappeared around a corner. He softly closed his gray eyes before turning around to face Pansy. He was prepared to defend his choices in who he liked, but in his surprise, she said nothing. She even gave a light smile.

"She's replacing me? That's who you've been wondering the corridors for-"

"Enough." Draco cut her off with a firm voice, but he flashed a grin before walking to her. "What do you need?"

Her smile faded, "I ran into Blaise in the owlery."

Draco scowled, thinking Blaise had done something to her, "What happend, Pansy?"

"He seemed out of breath, like he ran all the way there. I asked him what he was in such a hurry for..."

Draco stared, "And?'"

Pansy looked around in a hesitnat way, and put a hand through the ends of her hair, "He told me that he just sent a letter to..."

Draco bent his knees so he was eye level with Pansy. He put his hand on his shoulders, "Sent a letter to who?"

"Your father."


	11. Calm Before the Storm

_A.N- YES. This story will be finished... I know that I haven't updated in a long time- blame my school for assigning homework and big projects and... everything else. And I had writer's block. I also know that this chapter isn't long. Sorry. And I also realize that this chapter isn't really drama-filled. But hey- I had to do it like this. Not only because of writer's block- But because... It's the calm before the "storm", hence the chapter title. _

But... Enjoy...

* * *

"WHAT?" He blurted his eyes in a scowl, yet still wide in shock. Draco let go of her shoulders, taking a step away from his friend, "How do you know?" Draco hoped Pansy was wrong, just this once.

"He told me!"

"You didn't stop him?"

Pansy frowned, then scolded, then glared and threw her arms in the air, "I didn't know what he was doing! He told me AFTER he sent the letter!"

Draco fell silent, looking guiltful for blaming Pansy, but still anger about the letter. Draco opened his mouth to say something to Pansy, but closed his mouth. After a couple seconds, he opened his mouth again, but closed it when no words came out. It was a bit like a fish. Draco frowned then narrowed his eyes briefly, looking away from Pansy. "It's already sent?" He asked with a grumble.

Her facial expression softened and she let her arms drop to her sides. "Yes." She said in a whisper.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but held his hand against his mouth, lost in thought. Draco walked to a wall of the corridor, then to the opposite wall, pacing like a trapped lion.

"He's written to father about Ginny." Draco told her blankly. Pansy must've already have figured this out on her own though.

He stopped pacing as he stared at the stone wall, Draco shook his head in an unknowing way. He had no clue what to do. There was nothing he could do. He would just have to sit at the castle and wait. At least his father couldn't come to the school to retrieve him though, seeing as how he was trying to hide from the ministry.

Draco rubbed his cool hands together as he closed his eyes. Already- already he could hear his father's voice shouting at him. He could already feel the tension, hear his booming voice, feel his father's cold gaze. His mother- She would not shout or scream- but do something worse. Say nothing. But he'd be able to feel the disappointed from her. She was a Black after all. The family of Black and Malfoy did not get along with the Weasleys. No. That was like one of the greatest sins imaginable- falling for a Weasley.

Despicable.

Licking his lips, he turned back to Pansy, opening his eyes to look at her. His gray eyes asked her for advice, but Pansy gave him a pitied look as she shook her head, offering only a small shrug.

"I can't do anything." Draco said as he shook his head.

Pansy watched him closely. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Without another word, he turned away from her- walking down the corridor to nowhere in general.

* * *

The walk was an odd one. 

The whole walk, his feet felt like their were heavy weights attached to each one, but he felt very light. Draco felt agitated and paranoid, feeling like he'd scream if anyone passing him by would brush against him somehow- but he also felt very distant from his peers, as if there was a vast valley between them. Draco hated the distant feeling- but he also loved it and greatly appreciated it.

Before he knew it- he had walked outside into a small courtyard. His eyes darted around- yet he was alone. There was only a few shrub bushes in the shapes of a hawk and a wolf, a single brown wooden bench, and a small stone fountain. He looked up into the gray sky as a soft mist hit his face.

As Draco Malfoy sat on the wooden bench, he held his breath, closing his eyes. He leaned forward on his knees, clasping his hands together as he felt the mist drop softly onto the back of his neck.

Though it was softly misting now, large gray clouds kept rolling in with rumbles and low growls.

Draco took a moment to become lost in his thoughts- but atleast he wasn't alone while lost in his mind. The fragile yet fiery red-headed girl would accompany him. Draco let himself rest in this small, empty, wet courtyard. He'd need his rest because he knew that this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

_And, just to keep you... with me and not giving up all hope... This story is rounding off. But, what will be happening in the next chapters? Well, this :_

_The hero Harry isn't so heroic, infact... Harry is very much jerk dirt-bag like,reply from Draco's family about the letter, facing Ron,the photographerColin, an unforgivable curse or two... And alot more stuff too-- It's the "storm" after all. _


End file.
